the Cherry Blossom of his Eye
by SakuraHarunoGurl
Summary: Sakura is the geek of the 11th grade... while Naruto is with the "in" crowd. One day they run into each other... and well... they have instant chemistry! They quickly grow closer... lets see how their relationship develops...
1. Chapter 1

**the Cherry Blossom of his Eye ch.1**

This is my first story... so please review so I know how to continue with the plot!! I hope you all enjoy it, and yes... I gave Sakura glasses to further her geeky-ness! Well, enjoy!! ^-^

disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... if I did Naruto and Sakura would be together, there would be kissing scenes (besides Naruto and Sasuke's gay kiss (it was an accident!!)), and Naruto wouldn't be wearing an orange spandex jumpsuit.

* * *

Naruto carelessly flung his locker open only to hear a "OUCH!!" yelped from the other side. He quickly pulled the blue locker door back from his victim to see a girl with short pink hair doubled over holding her face.

"Shit, are you ok?!" he said, he usually wouldn't care so much if not for the fact that it was a girl. She looked up, her emerald eyes sparkling with tears behind her hot-pink rimmed glasses.

_Oh great, it's Sakura Haruno, the honor role geek of the 11__th__ grade…._

"Oh, um, sorry Uzumaki-san! Ino-san and her gang kicked my books over here and I was about to bend down and get them!" She quickly squatted down to pick up the humongous stack of books from around his feet. Naruto smirked when he realized she was wearing the school uniform… nobody wore it! What a loser!!

"Yeah, whatever," he said nonchalantly. Then he added a rough edge to his voice, "now move so I can get my damn books!"

She was taken aback by the sudden harsh tone and use of bad language, "um, sorry…. I'll leave then." she said the last bit with a bit of an edge herself.

Naruto watched the pretty emerald eyes as they swept across the hall, then she hurried off.

_Wait… did I just say pretty emerald eyes?! _

He quickly shook his head and went off to his first class of the new school year.

Naruto rounded the corner of the mahogany doorway to see Sakura in the front row of the classroom.

_Great, I'll be seeing her all year in History then…._

Naruto saw his best friend, Sasuke Uchiha, sitting with Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, Gaara, Kankuro, Ino, Temari, and Tenten in the back of the room. That was his destination then.

When he walked past Sakura he glared into the sparkling emerald again, and she glared into the vivid blue.

After he was gone she silently blushed to herself.

_He has the most gorgeous eyes…. Damn it, why does my crush have to hate me all of a sudden…._

Just then, Sakura's best friend, Hinata, came shuffling into the classroom. She looked at the ground and didn't look up until she was sitting next to Sakura and wasn't in front of the entire class. Hinata has extreme shyness problems and even talks in a shy whisper.

"Hi Sakura. How are you?" she whispered, straitening her school uniform while she said it.

"Good, how are you?" Sakura replied smiling at her quiet counterpart.

"Fine" Hinata whispered back.

Naruto walked up to his friends. Ino was wrapped around Sasuke, yakking in his ear. Tenten was sitting in Neji's lap, both seemed happy with this arrangement. Temari and Shikamaru where brutally making out with each other, though no one seemed to mind. Gaara and Kankuro silently watched their sister with her boyfriend, their expressions guarded. Kiba was alone…. Though he was staring dreamily at Hinata, the incredibly shy girl who was seated next to Sakura.

Naruto sat down between Sasuke and Kiba and hit Kiba in the face.

"WHAT, WHO?!" Kiba yelled in surprise.

Naruto chuckled and said, "dude, that's Hinata Hyuuga, Neji's cousin! And she never speaks to anyone except to Sakura! Why on Earth are you staring at her like that?!"

Neji looked up to see Kiba blush, "What, you were checking out my cousin? Why? She's just an extremely quiet disappointment…!"

Kiba looked at Neji with an angry expression on his face, but quickly hid it knowing that he shouldn't even try to explain, "yeah, sorry."

Naruto couldn't help but look at the pink haired girl sitting next to the shy one. She stuck out so much to him it was hard not to stare…

_Wait, what am I thinking?_

But he still couldn't look away. Then a hand hit him in the face, this time it was Sasuke's hand.

"Hey, why did you do that?!"

"dude, were you just staring at Sakura Haruno?!"

Everyone stopped and stared at Naruto, even Temari and Shikamaru stopped their make-out session to stare.

"uh, no… I was just zoning out."

Everyone seemed to accept this answer because conversation resumed and Shikamaru and Temari continued to smother each other.

Sakura had heard Naruto get upset when Sasuke had hit him in the face, though she didn't know why Sasuke had hit him. She carefully peeked over her shoulder to see Naruto secretly watching her. She blushed and faced the front before he could see.

"Hinata, Naruto is staring at me…!" Sakura looked up at Hinata to see she too was blushing. "Why are you so red?!" Sakura mused.

Hinata hid her eyes in her bangs. "B-b-because K-Kiba-kun is st-staring at me…!!" Hinata whispered nervously, looking up at Sakura with wide eyes.

Sakura, once again, looked over her shoulder to see Kiba Inuzuka staring dreamily at Hinata.

"He is! Wow, that's great! I know how long you've liked him!" Sakura said with a sly grin. Hinata became an unimaginable shade of red and looked down to hide her face in her hair. Sakura was about to say something when their teacher walked in.

"I'm Kakashi Hatake, your teacher. You may call me Kakashi Sensei, Hatake Sensei, Mr. Kakashi or Mr. Hatake. Any is fine." he said behind a dark blue mask that hid the bottom half of his face.

What he said startled Sakura. No other teacher wanted to be called by their first name. Why does he?!

"Now," Mr. Hatake said, walking towards the group at the back of the class, "one of my only rules, for obvious reasons, is to keep your hands to yourselves." He walked up to Shikamaru and Temari and pulled their faces away from eachother, both of them blushing. After that, Ino pulled her arms off of Sasuke, and Tenten slid off of Neji's lap and into the seat next to his.

Mr. Hatake smirked and Shino, Choji and Rock Lee, the 11th grade nerds, chuckled as Mr. Hatake walked back to the board.

Naruto chuckled softly as Kakashi Sensei began to yak again.

His friends glared at the teacher.

Naruto began to ignore the teacher and zone out like he always did during classes… but today he stared at Sakura as he zoned out.

Sakura paid attention the best she could, but it was pretty hard when she could feel Naruto's eyes on the back of her head.

When the bell finally rang, Naruto jumped. Sasuke snickered and Naruto hit him in the head.

As Naruto walked out of the classroom he dropped the ridiculously large stack of books. He bent down to pick them up and heard someone yelp. Then something hit him in the back.

_Someone's falling._

Naruto briskly stuck out his arms and caught Sakura before she hit the ground. He sat there and stared into her eyes, and she stared into his. She then got very red, which caused Naruto to blush, but Sakura didn't see this because she had turned over onto her hands and knees to stand up.

"Um… thanks." Sakura said nervously as she scooped up her books and walked down the hallway.

_What just happened? It felt like something fluttered in my stomach…_

_What Naruto didn't know was that they were butterflies… maybe a sign of first love…?_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Cherry Blossom of his Eye ch.2**

Ok, I've worked hard on ch. 2... I just really hope you all like it as much as you liked ch. 1!! (plz review so I can continue the story with an idea of which direction I should go!!)

disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... if I did Sakura would appreciate Naruto more, Naruto would be a LITTLE more mature, and Sasuke wouldn't be so damn hot. (ok, guilty... they make Sasuke very hot.)

* * *

After stopping by his locker, Naruto started off down the hall. He soon saw Sakura walking ahead of him and he swiftly approached.

"Hey, uh…. I just wanted to say sorry…. For tripping you the other day…"

Sakura looked down, her face hidden in her hair.

"No, you were just getting your books, it was my fault for not seeing you… I'm such a klutz." Sakura said, a hint of humor in her voice.

"Nah, it was my fault. Anyway… oh! Were you hurt?!" Naruto said, suddenly realizing he'd neglected to see if she was ok.

"Oh, I'm fine!" She said, looking up at him for the first time.

"Hey, where are your glasses?!"

Her glasses were gone, her face was beautiful, and her eyes were the most gorgeous thing he'd ever seen.

_Why did she hide behind those thick panes of glass?!_

"Oh," she said, pulling the crushed frames out of her pocket. "They were smashed to bits… so I guess I'll have to live without them for about a month."

Naruto smiled, "you should get contacts, then you wouldn't be hiding your pretty eyes."

They both blushed at what he'd said.

"Thanks, I'll remember that…" Sakura said with a shy grin. Then they both turned into their math class, Sakura sitting with Hinata at the front of the room, while Naruto retreated to the back.

_There it was again… that nervous flutter… why is it only there around Sakura…? I think I like the feeling though… _

Then, in walked the math teacher, Kurenai Sensei.

Over the next few days Naruto had watched Sakura… admiring her from afar. Then today was the first day of gym and, ironically, they were in the same gym class, that meant they were in all their classes together.

Naruto's stomach fluttered again as he saw Sakura in the tight black shorts and white tank top that was the school gym clothes.

_Despite how she seems, she has a nice body… good curves._

Sakura saw Naruto staring and blushing at her and she too began to get red.

"Ok, now all of you get into partners to run with!!" Guy Sensei, the gym teacher, said with a big smile and a thumbs up.

Sakura cautiously approached Naruto. "do you… um, want to be partners?" she said carefully, expecting rejection.

Naruto's mind said 'no, she's a geek,' but every other nerve in his body was screaming 'YES!!!'

"Yeah, I'd love that!" Naruto said with a blush and a smile.

So they began the 3 long laps around the track.

"So, do you hang out with anyone other than Hinata-san?" Naruto asked curiously, he wanted to know more about her. Her family, her friends, her hobbies, everything!

"No… people kinda push the geeks away from society…" Sakura said with a hint of sarcasm.

"huh? I don't think you're geeks…" Naruto said seriously.

Sakura smiled, "thanks, but that doesn't really change reality."

Naruto frowned but changed the subject, "so, do you still need new glasses?" He had been wondering how long he'd see her before she'd cover her face with the ugly wire frames again.

"I went to the eye doctor the other day and they're starting to think I don't need them anymore!!" She said smiling. Sakura had had glasses since she was at least 3.

Naruto was happy to hear this news, it meant he'd get to see her pretty eyes more!

_Why does that make me happy?! Where are these feelings coming from?_

He suddenly felt cool fingers on his cheek and he turned his head to see Sakura smiling at him.

"Are you feeling ok? Your face is warm and your cheeks are red…!"

This made Naruto redder and he gently pulled away from her touch. "I'm fine, it's just the running." he said as they jogged along the dirt track.

"Oh, good." Sakura said smiling and radiating happiness.

Naruto's insides did backflips of joy.

_I-I think I might… like her…_

Naruto smiled back, thinking about his feelings for her and enjoying the rest of the jog.

The next day in history, Naruto thought carefully about where he would sit… he wanted to be near Sakura to talk to her and experiment with his feelings for her. So, after thinking about it, he sat in the middle of the room, behind Sakura and in front of Sasuke.

Kiba walked in and saw Naruto sitting behind Sakura. He smiled wolfishly and sat next to Naruto… and behind Hinata.

"Hi Hinata-chan! How are you?" Kiba asked placing a light hand on her shoulder.

She blushed a deep red and stuttered a reply, "H-H-Hello K-Kiba-kun… I'm-I'm fine thanks…" She smiled shyly through the blush, then they both just sat there and smiled at each other.

_What's going on between those two? _both Naruto and Sakura thought.

"Hey Sakura-chan, how are you?" Naruto said smiling and tapping Sakura's shoulder lightly.

She turned and smiled at him, "hey Naruto! I'm great… but, um, why are you sitting here?" she said curiously, it wasn't like him to sit so close to the front of the room.

He looked down, his cheeks turning a light pink. "um, well… I kinda wanted to sit close to you… I-if you don't mind…!"

Sakura was surprised, but smiled, "Of course! Um, thanks!" she said, a slight blush creeping into her cheeks.

They talked for a few minutes, learning more about each other. Like how Sakura's mom still treated her like a little girl, or how Naruto was orphaned and lived in an apartment alone… Sakura felt bad for him as he told her, with a bright smile, about how hard it is to cook, so he usually ended up making instant ramen. They also laughed and chatted about hobbies and sports until Kakashi Sensei walked in.

"Hello class, sorry I'm late." he said lazily.

"YOU'RE ALWAYS LATE!!" Everyone yelled back at him, then bust into laughter.

Kakashi smiled before continuing, "ok, then lets jump into today's lesson on the 1st hokage and his legendary wood jutsus!"

Naruto zoned out again, starring at the back of Sakura's head.

Sakura was really glad Naruto and Kiba couldn't see her face or Hinata's either… they were a noticeably vivid red and it would have been very embarrassing.

At the end of class, as Sakura was walking out, Sasuke and Ino pushed her, spilling books everywhere and causing Sakura to trip and fall flat on her face. Everyone roared with laughter, except Hinata, Kiba and Naruto, who all bent down to help her gather her books.

Naruto was enraged, "What was that for?! Sakura never did a damn thing to you!" he yelled, surprising them all.

"Naruto, it's ok… I'm used to it." She said from where she kneeled on the floor.

_She's used to it?!_

Naruto glared at his "friends." "Leave her alone!!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke flinched, but quickly regained his composure and scowled at Naruto. "I don't know why your protecting her… but I really don't care." and with that the group turned and left, leaving only Kiba, Hinata, Naruto and Sakura left in the hallway.

Naruto reached out a hand to Sakura, "are you ok?" he asked worry apparent on his face.

She smiled and accepted his hand with a blush, "yeah, I think I'm- OUCH!!" Naruto had been pulling her up when a sudden, sharp pulling-pain stabbed at her ankle. She automatically fell and Naruto caught her against him. They both blushed bright red.

"So, um, what's wrong…?" Naruto said looking down at the top of her head.

"Um, it's-it's my ankle… I-I think I pulled something…" she said looking up at Naruto, her face red and her eyes brimmed with tears.

_She looks like she's in pain…_

Naruto swept Sakura carefully into his arms so he was holding her like a baby in front of him. Naruto smiled at her while she blushed redder.

"Kiba, I'm taking her to the nurse." Naruto said. When they got no answer back, Naruto and Sakura looked in Kiba and Hinata's direction.

Hinata was pressed against the wall, her cheeks flushed and Kiba was up against her, their lips locked.

Naruto and Sakura blushed immensely and Naruto turned to walk towards the nurse's office, Sakura in his arms.

"Wow… didn't see that coming…" Sakura said shyly.

"Yeah…" Naruto replied quietly.

_I wanna kiss her too… I finally realize that I love her…_

_He walked into the nurse's office and sat Sakura on a cot._

"_Thanks Naruto, sorry for the trouble…" she said, wincing as her ankle brushed the cloth._

"_Don't worry about it… I just hope your ok…" Naruto said with a light smile._

_Nurse Tsunade walked in, "Oh, hi, I'll after her now, blondie, you can go." she said, a bored tone in her voice._

"_Ok, thanks." Naruto said, ignoring the "blondie" remark. He turned to Sakura, "bye, see ya tomorrow!"_

"_ok, thanks…" She said._

_Naruto walked out the door and Tsunade approached with a thermometer._


	3. Chapter 3

**The Cherry Blossom of his Eye ch. 3**

Hey everyone!! Heads up!! Ch. 4 is on the way!!!!!! ^-^

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, Shippuuden would already be out in english, Naruto would show his abs more often, and no one would make fun of Sakura's big forehead (seriously people, it's not that big.)!!

* * *

The next day Sakura limped to her seat. Naruto was sitting in the spot behind her again waiting anxiously to see the damage.

"Can I see…?" Naruto asked caustiously. Sakura nodded and pulled up the black pants of the school uniform and Naruto winced as he saw the tan wrap that was fastened over her swollen ankle. "That doesn't look so good…" Naruto said, concern coloring his voice. He rested his hand over Sakura's and they both blushed.

Then Naruto heard Sasuke and his friends snicker and Sasuke whispered, "wow, look at her ankle. We got lucky!!"

Naruto's anger automatically sparked and he stood up and spun around, "Sasuke, you bastard, quite picking on her!! She's a really nice person and you have NO right to be such an ass!!" Then Naruto sat down again, leaving them shocked.

Sakura blushed, "You really don't have to defend me…"

"Yes. I do. You don't deserve the shit you're getting!" Naruto said gripping her hand.

Hinata and Kiba walked in at this point, hand-in-hand. Sasuke snickered, but Naruto shut him up with a glare. Hinata sat next to Sakura and Kiba sat next to Naruto and behind Hinata.

"So, what's going on between you two?" Sakura asked smiling at the obvious couple.

"W-Well K-Kiba-kun and I have known eachother s-since we were kids." Hinata began, a blush burning at her cheeks.

"Yeah, our parents were friends before we were born. But, I've always loved Hinata." Kiba said with a wolfish grin, taking Hinata's hand. Her face lit up bright red and she smiled back at Kiba.

Sakura was suddenly very aware of Naruto's hand, which was still gripping hers. Kakashi Sensei walked in and Naruto gently released her hand.

"Hello class. Today we'll be watching a video on jutsu techniques. I have some VERY important business to attend to, however, so I'll play the video and trust you all to behave yourselves while I'm gone." and with that Kakashi pressed play on the VCR and left the room, flicking the lights off as he went.

_What's he thinking?! No one's going to listen to him!! This is insane!!!_

Sakura was worried and very nervous in the dark… with Naruto… sitting behind her…

_Oh god. What do I do?! Naruto right there!! … ok, just breathe._

Naruto heard noises coming from the back of the room… and he didn't need to turn around to know what was going on behind him.

Sakura saw Kiba swiftly pull Hinata around so she was facing him. Hinata blushed as Kiba leaned in to kiss her… Sakura looked away at this point. She turned around so she was facing Naruto, she just wanted to talk to him… but as soon as she met his eyes she blushed. Naruto blushed too at the sight of her emerald eyes.

"um… this is silly. Why would Kakashi leave everyone here. In the dark, Alone?! " Sakura asked him, her nervousness apparent in her voice.

"I'm kinda glad he did." Naruto said taking her hand. Sakura blushed and gently squeezed his hand. They chatted for awhile, leaning close so their facing were hovering inches apart. The hour crept by slowly, but neither Naruto, nor Sakura minded.

Finally they heard footsteps down the hall and Naruto turned to the couples making out in the back of the room. "hey, morons, he's coming."

They quickly released eachother and fixed their hair and clothing. Sakura saw Hinata climb off Kiba's lap and into her seat with a blush. Kakashi Sensei walked in just then, turning on the lights as he passed the door way. Everyone groaned and sheilded their eyes against the bright lights.

Kakashi smiled and said, "I trust you all enjoyed the video and _behaved_."

Rock Lee raised his hand and everyone shot him a venimous look. He bit his lip and said, "um… it was… very educational…"

Kakashi cocked one eyebrow at him studying him carefully.

Just then the bell rang, saving them all.

Naruto and Sakura had become very close at this point, so they walked to and from classes together. They were going to their lockers when Rock Lee stepped infront of Sakura.

"Hey Sakura-chan, can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked, looking at Naruto from under his big bush brows.

Naruto looked down and fidgeted with something on his notebook.

"Uh, sure, I guess" Sakura said nodding at Naruto. He turned and walked down the hall a little.

Rock Lee cleared his throat and Sakura stopped staring at Naruto to look at the boy in front of her.

"Um, you wanna go out for ramen Saturday?" Rock Lee asked brightly.

_Not again… he won't leave me alone… and he's much stronger than he looks. I'm in trouble if he decides to hold me down again._

"Um… no, Lee, sorry, but I really don't want to…" Sakura said as she pushed past Rock Lee, but she was pulled back when Lee grabbed her wrist and turned her towards him.

"Oh come on, Sakura-chan, you know you want to…" Rock Lee said as he pushed her so her back was up against the lockers.

"No, I don't! Just leave me alone!!" Sakura yelled.

Naruto suddenly came out of no where and punched Rock Lee in the side of the face. "Leave her alone!!" Naruto raged, standing in front of Sakura.

"It's none of your business!!" Rock Lee yelled back, clutching his face.

"Sakura is always my business! Now, leave!" Naruto yelled.

Rock Lee stood up and scrambled off down the hall.

Naruto turned around, his face serious. He hugged Sakura to his side as he started off down the hall with her. After turning a corner into a deserted hall way he spun around to face her.

"Sakura, I'm not leaving your side anymore. I don't want anything to happen to you." Naruto said, grabbing her shoulders and looking into her eyes.

"Naruto, you really don't have to…" She said, blushing slightly.

"I want to, Sakura." Naruto said, then he kissed her forehead and hugged her to him.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Cherry Blossom of his Eye ch. 4**

Hey everyone!! I'm SO happy I got another chapter up!! I'm REALLY REALLY REALLY sorry it took FOREVER!!!! I got terribly busy with life! (hasn't everyone?) anyway, I'll REALLY try to type ch. 5 soon! Thank you everyone!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... if I did Asuma wouldn't have died (poor Kurenai alone and pregnant...), Naruto would have killed Orochimaru and not that stupid Sas-gay, and every Naruto Shippuuden theme song would be as amazing as Heros Come Back (the 1st theme for Shippuuden).

* * *

Naruto watched Sakura closely, becoming her closest most personal friend. Even Hinata wasn't as much of a friend as Naruto. Now, whenever she was sad, or happy, or in trouble, Naruto was there. Talking to and protecting her.

Sakura walked into their history class, she had a bad fever but had never missed a day of school and was convinced she shouldn't miss one now. She sat at her usual seat with Hinata and Kiba already in their seats.

_It's really warm in here today…._

Naruto walked in, running late this morning. "Hey! I'm so sorry I'm late, Sakura!! I didn't hear my alarm clock and- are you ok?" he looked closely at her. She was pale and her cheeks were flushed.

"I… no. I'm fine. I just had to run to school too. That's why I'm flushed. No big deal. Nope, no big deal at all. None. Nada. Nope. Zilch." She blushed and stopped as she realized she was rambling.

"… ok…" he sat down, worrying and trying to figure out what to do. Does he ignore it and just believe what Sakura said, or does he invade her personal space, possibly ruining the friendship he so badly craved, and touch her forehead to check her temperature? Ugh, so confusing…

Sakura shivered and took off her sweatshirt because she felt warm. "So, are we still going to the mall to get our share of the stuff for Hinata's surprise party?" Sakura whispered towards Naruto.

He smiled and nodded, "Yeah! Wanna meet at my locker after school?" He liked any excuse he could get to be closer to her.

"Sure!" She smiled and blushed.

"Quiet, lets start with who developed the typical jutsu we use today." Kakashi Sensei said as he walked into the classroom.

Sakura walked up to Naruto's locker after school. He was just swinging his backpack over his shoulder.

"Hey, ready?" Sakura asked him.

"Yeah, I…." He studied her closely. She was wearing a black zip up hoodie and jeans, her hood was up and her sun glasses covered most of her face. "What's up with the outfit?"

She looked away. "N-Nothing, just… nothing."

He hesitantly stepped closer to her and pulled off the sun glasses, sweeping her hood down as well. Her cheeks were bright pink and the rest of her was pale. She shivered.

"Sakura! You really look sick!" He said, surprised by her appearance.

"Oh thanks…" she mumbled looking away.

"No! No, not like that! J-Just…" He leaned forward, dropping a kiss on her forehead and making her cheeks pinker from the blush. "You really have a terrible fever."

"I'm fine-"

"No. No shopping for you today. I'm taking you straight home, you're going to rest." He said, taking her hand without thinking.

"Naruto…"

"No protests." He said sternly, dragging her towards the door.

They stepped out into the rain. Sakura looked to the sky nervously, Naruto looked at her strangely, wondering why she looked so apprehensive. Then he pulled up her hood, gently tucking her pink hair in.

"Th-Thanks." She said, stuttering adorably (in his opinion anyway.).

"No prob" He took her hand again and led her home, navigating through the muddy streets, pausing slightly every now and then to push his wet hair from his eyes.

When they reached Sakura's house she paused to fumble with the key until she got it the door and unlocked it.

"My parents are away on a cruise somewhere in the Bahamas "relighting the spark in their marriage". So I'm alone. For once." Sakura said, dropping her backpack on the couch as she passed it.

Naruto chuckled and followed suit, dropping his backpack next to hers. "Sounds… interesting."

"definitely. I'll get some Doritos and we can watch TV." Sakura said, starting for the kitchen.

"No. You're going to grab a pillow and a blanket and lay down while I grab you some Advil and make chicken noodle soup." He replied, grabbing her wrist.

"You cook?" She said blushing.

He shrugged, "more or less."

So she ran upstairs to grab a pillow and blanket while Naruto fished some Advil out of a cabinet in the kitchen. She situated herself on the couch and he presented the Advil and a glass of water to her.

"Take these." He held out the little reddish-orange pills which she accepted and swallowed. Then he retreated to the kitchen to make her the soup.

He returned, Mountain Dew in one hand, soup in the other. Naruto sat down gently on the floor next to the couch and passed her the soup, opening the pop for himself to enjoy.

"So, whatcha watching?" He asked curiously, gazing at the TV screen.

"Interior design show on TLC." She replied with a blush, "I love them."

He smiled, looking at her, "You really are something else."

She blushed harder and began eating her soup.

They sat in silence, listening to the man make quirky comments and give tips on how to "accessorize without making your home too bulky". Then Sakura picked up the remote.

"Ok, only so much I can handle of his stupid comments he calls "funny"."

Naruto laughed and she flipped through the channels until landing on a cheesy romance movie on Halmark Channel.

"Oh, I love to see how they'd think a romance would work." She said, turning up the volume to hear.

"Yeah, life's WAY harder than these people make it out to be." He said, smiling.

They watched as the dramatic story unfolded, both Naruto and Sakura laughing at things that were totally unrealistic or way too over the top.

It was all very funny, until it came to the first kiss between the dramatic couple. Sakura laughed and said, "Yeah, like that'd ever happen. Worst first kiss EVER!"

Naruto looked at her. "Yeah. Unrealistic." He got onto his knees next to the couch. "A real first kiss is a little more like this." Ignoring the fact that she had a fever, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers.

Sakura was pelted with an initial feeling of shock, then quickly over came it and began to kiss him back. Their lips moved over each other's.

Pretty soon he was on the couch and she was on him. He gently pushed her back. "You really do have a fever. I'm not sure this is good for you."

She smiled softly. "I'm fine. Please don't worry about me."

He kissed her once more then slid out from under her. "Ah, but if I don't worry, who will? I promise I'll come over again tomorrow and we'll do more if your fever's gone."

She sighed. "fine…" but then kissed him once more.

He smiled and kissed her back then stood to go get her more soup.

_I can't believe it… I-I finally just kissed her!_

After finishing the movie Naruto stood to go home. Sakura quickly grabbed his hand. He smiled and leaned down to give her one last kiss. Then he left.

Sakura smiled to herself. "H-He really…. Kissed me…" her smile grew. And Naruto could come over for a whole week and a half without her parents badgering her about having a boy here! Man, was she glad her parents had a spark to relight!


End file.
